


Bilbo's turn

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thilbo, top! bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick smut, what happens when Bilbo is allowed to top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo's turn

Bilbo panted, leaning down on the dwarf’s sweaty back.  His head just barely reached Thorin’s shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?"

Thorin grunted into the sheets, hiding his reddened face as the hobbit continued to thrust into him.  Bilbo went slow as the dwarf clenched around him every so often.  A smirk grew on his face and he nibbled on the dwarf’s earring.

"Would it be better if I went as hard as you did me?"  
  
Bilbo moaned greatly as the dwarf’s trembling body closed tighter on him.  The hobbit kissed Thorin’s neck and nibbled teasingly.  Thorin’s back curved into the bed and rolled back into the hobbit’s stomach.  Bilbo smiled and leaned back, grabbing the dwarf’s legs and struggling to make Thorin lay on his back.    
  
Thorin moaned greatly as he was spun around the hobbit’s cock.  He lay blushing, clutching onto the bed sheets.  Bilbo grinned and sought to bring a smile to that stressed kingly face.  He grabbed Thorin’s feet and nibbled at the bottoms.  Thorin twitched a giggle but caused himself to shift against the hobbit’s cock.  The dwarf moaned with a smile as the hobbit tortured his feet.    
  
"Stop that Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo grinned at the dwarf who looked worried at his expression.  
  
"It was you who said I could do what I liked."  
  
Thorin lowered his head with a scowling pout.  Bilbo licked his lips and pushes the back’s of Thorin’s knees, leaning forward until they were pressed to the dwarf’s shoulders.  The scowl was replaced gaping mouth, moaning deeply.  Bilbo smiled and thrust into the dwarf, picking up speed.  Thorin’s hands grabbed onto the hobbits attached to his knees and held onto him.

Bilbo leaned down further and kissed the king while he thrust deeper into the dwarf heated body.  The hobbit chuckled when he pulled away.

"Call me king."  
  
"What?"  Thorin panted.  
  
"Call"  Bilbo snapped his hips against Thorin’s arse and paused, listening to the dwarf yelp.

"Me"  Another snap and Thorin threw his head back with a deep groan.

"King"  Bilbo waited for Thorin to look at him before he snapped back. Thorin growled and glared at the grinning hobbit.  He hissed as he spoke.

"King…."

"King Bilbo."  Thorin’s growl grew louder.

"….King Bilbo…"

Bilbo chuckled and put Thorin’s legs over his shoulders, placing his hands on either side of Thorin’s neck and pumped hard and fast until the King was nothing but wanton whimpers. 


End file.
